Planetary Conquest
"The primary wartime commodity in DUST 514 is the military-grade clone. In order to gain a strong foothold and assert dominance in a region, you will need a steady supply of replacement bodies. Controlling a single district will generate clones over time. If you end up producing more than you need, the excess clones can be sold for profit." - CCP Nullarbor Overview Planetary Conquest (PC) involves player-owned corporations fighting for control of the districts of temperate planets (currently restricted to the Molden Heath region). Fighting in PC allows corporations (and alliances) to carve out their own empire in the stars and wage war on those who would dare oppose them. The main benefit of controlling territory comes from ISK made from selling excess biomass to Genolution, but also benefits from being more challenging, as there are others who would also take the opportunity to seize the biomass factories from you. Mechanics of Planetary Conquest Attacking a district In order to attack a district, a clone package must first be bought from Genolution, or you must use clones from a district you already control. To attack a district, select one you do not own and deploy clones to it. If the district is abandoned (has no clones in it) then you will instantly assume control, if the district is occupied, an attack will be launched with a minimum of 24 hours notice. Moving clones Clones can be moved from districts you control to either reinforce other districts, or attack new districts to add them to your territory (providing that the districts are not locked). Moving to another district in the same star system has a 100% survival rate; but this decreases as jumps to further star systems are made. Survival rate during clone transport can be increased by building research labs. There are two costs to moving clones: * ISK costs * Clone attrition (the clones themselves being moved) After 6 jumps, clone survival rate continues to decline in a linear fashion. (-5% per jump to both default CSR and CSR with the research lab) Clone transportation costs increases by 250 000 ISK per extra jump. Surface infrastructure Creating Surface Infrastructure (SI) or making changes to it (you may only have one infrastructure per district) costs 100 000 000 ISK. One type of SI provides both a bonus to DUST mercenaries and an alliance-wide bonus to EVE capsuleers. Any changes to the SI locks the selected district. There are currently three types of SI available, all of which provide bonuses to both DUST 514 mercenaries and EVE Online capsuleers Production Facility * DUST 514 bonus: Produces an extra 20 clones per day. (100 clones/day total) * EVE Online bonus: Increases in Planetary Interaction extraction/output. Cargo Hub * DUST 514 bonus: Increases clone storage space by 150. (For a total of 450 clones) * EVE Online bonus: Decreases manufacturing time at Player Owned Starbase (POS). Research Lab * DUST 514 bonus: Increases clone moving distance * EVE Online bonus: Decreases POS fuel consumption. Attacking To attack another district, a corporation must select a district that they own, select the amount of clones that you wish to use to attack, then select the district to attack. When selecting to attack a district that you do not own, depending on the ownership of that district, there are two possibilities: * If the attacked district is not owned by anyone else, then the district is simply acquired by the attacking corporation. * However, if the attacked district is owned by another corporation, a battle is scheduled to occur in 24 hours (plus the time until the district unlocks) during its reinforcement window. If you attack 1 hour after a district's reinforcement window, for example, you will be forced to wait 24 hours, then an additional 23 hours until the district's next reinforcement window. Note that since battles occur randomly within this window, attacking players must be on-line throughout the window as battles can instance at the very end of the window. Re-attacking An attacker can only set up a 'follow-up attack' if they are victorious. This leads to three possible ways a district can be re-attacked after a battle: This means if an attacker absolutely overpowers a defender, and retains 100 clones or more whilst constantly wearing down the defender's clones and winning MCC destruction victories, battles will constantly be spawned 5 minutes after the previous one until the district is taken (when the defender has no clones left). Also note that if the defender wins the second or third battle in a row, but has already lost a previous battle on that day, there will still be a minimum of 47 hours to the next attack, but only 1 clone reinforcement. Exclusivity Period This is a mechanism designed to allow attackers who win initial battles to exclusively be allowed to set up another attack. This prevents other corporations from essentially 'stealing' weakened districts. The exclusivity period will only exist if the attacker wins an MCC victory with less than 100 clones. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Types